diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide: Rollenspielevent
Grüßt euch! Wer von euch hatte schon einmal die Idee, ein Event zu organisieren? Und wer von euch hat sich nicht weiter als bis zu dieser Idee gewagt? Ich glaube, viele Rollenspieler hatten schon vor, ein Event zu organisieren, wussten jedoch simpel nicht, wie so etwas zu tun ist. Oder aber sie hatten nicht den Mut, doch dazu später. Da ich, relativ, viel Erfahrung darin habe, Events zu organisieren, zu planen und durchzuführen, diese dann auch meist ganz gut ankamen, möchte einfach mal die grundlegendsten Dinge niederschreiben, dass man etwas hat, woran man sich beim Erstellen eines Events halten kann. Auch werde ich versuchen, alles zugleich mit einem kleinen Beispiel zu unterlegen. Vorweg sei gesagt; ich behandle vorwiegend öffentliche Events, die also auch mit unbekannten Rollenspielern und Spielern anderer Gilden stattfinden. Auf andere Arten von Events können die meisten Punkte sicher auch angewendet werden, aber das ist mein Fokus. Zudem sind meine Worte nicht der Weisheit letzter Schuss. Jeder kann andere Erfahrungen gemacht haben. Aber dies sind meine. Idee Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Der erste und vor allem der wichtigste Schritt zum Event ist geschafft. Ein Event ohne eine Idee ist wie Kuchen ohne Teig oder Tee ohne Wasser. Sprich, nicht viel. Die Idee ist der individuellste Punkt von allen, doch auch hier gibt es einige Dinge, die man sich fragen sollte: '- Ist die Idee umsetzbar?' Wenn eine Idee sich nicht umsetzen lässt, ist sie für ein Event unbrauchbar. Punkt. Es ist zum Beispiel (noch) nicht möglich, eine Expedition nach Dalaran zu starten, da dort die Kuppel im Weg ist und man somit nichts ausspielen könnte. '- Fügt sich die Idee in den Hintergrund ein?' Vielen würde es stark missfallen, wenn ein Event nicht dem Hintergrund von World of Warcraft entspricht. Nehmen wir zum Beispiel ein Event, dass Pyrewood/Lohenscheit als ein von Zerg verseuchtes Dorf darstellt, das gereinigt werden muss. Das passt nicht in World of Warcraft und ist somit unbrauchbar. '- Würde diese Idee genug Anklang finden?' Das ist sehr wichtig. Man könnt es auch formulieren; gibt es genügend Charaktere/Spieler, die bei diesem Event mitwirken würden, um das Event realistisch aufzuziehen. Nehmen wir ein Blutritterinvasion auf Shattrath, deren Ziel es ist, den Naaru A’dal zu töten. Es würde niemals genügend Spieler finden. (Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das überhaupt möglich ist, aber das sei dahin gestellt.) Wenn man auf alle Fragen ohne Zweifel mit einem Ja antworten kann, so sollte man sich auf den nächsten Punkt gefasst machen. Beispiel: Ich möchte den Tod Terenas’ Menethils als eine Art Gedenktag der Verlassenen verkaufen. Umsetzbar? Bisher ja. Hintergrundgetreu? Spricht nichts dagegen, ja. Anklang? Jap. Also auf zur Planung! Doch halt. Ich weiß gar nicht, was man bei der Planung eines Events beachten sollte. Deshalb; Grundlegendes Ein Event ist im Grunde nichts anderes als eine Geschichte, die man leitet und an der andere Spieler beteiligt sind. Jedoch kommen hier einige Dinge ins Spiel; du kennst diese Spieler und ihre Charaktere nicht, weißt also nicht, wie sie reagieren werden. Du weißt auch nicht, was sie von einem guten Event erwarten. Eigentlich weißt du gar nichts über deine Teilnehmer. Hier einige Punkte, die meist jeden Eventteilnehmer in irgendeiner Weise zufrieden stellen. '- Dynamik' Ein gutes Event will dynamisch sein, sowohl vom Text als auch vom Ablauf her. Auch wenn das bedeutet, dass ganze Event sausen geht, nur weil etwas besonderes passiert. Die meisten Events kann man recht leicht neu organisieren. Hier mal ein negatives Beispiel, sprich ein statisches Event: Vorlesung in Stormwind, Magierturm. Eine Gnomin platzt in die Vorlesung und irgendwas bei ihr explodiert. Niemand sagt etwas und die Rednerin spricht ungerührt weiter. Eine Dynamitstange rollt zur Rednerin und explodiert vor ihr. Kein Wimpernzucken. Statt die Gnomin rauszuschmeißen oder ihr zumindest das Dynamit wegzunehmen (natürlich nimmt man die Gnomin außer Hörreichweite, um das Event nicht zu stören) und somit eine authentische Atmosphäre zu kreieren, wird die Chance vertan und der Film weiter abgespielt. Auch auf Einwände zum Vorgetragenen wurde nicht reagiert, nicht einmal mit einem kurzen Kommentar. – Wenn man sich einen Film ansehen will, kann man ins Kino gehen. Auf einem Event erwartet man Rollenspiel. '- Aktives Mitwirken' Eigentlich fast dasselbe wie beim vorherigen Punkt, nur anders. Man erwartet, wie gesagt, Rollenspiel. Man erwartet, dass der Charakter gefordert wird und man selbst als Spieler ebenso. Die ganze Zeit nur rum zu sitzen und zu lauschen macht niemandem Spaß, sei es ein noch so guter Geschichtenerzähler. Deshalb der Rat an dieser Stelle; baut etwas ein, bei dem sich die Spieler/Charaktere beteiligen können. Eine kleine Jagd nach Materialien oder einfach irgendetwas tun, was den Gesamtablauf des Events unterstützt. Feuer anzünden, kurze Fragen beantworten. Der Kreativität sind wenige Grenzen gesetzt. Sogar ein Sänger, eigentlich mit das am stärksten auf eine Person fixierte, was man kriegen kann, hat zum Beispiel die Möglichkeit das Publikum animieren, sei es mit Blicken, Gesten oder einem kurzen Satz. Aber er kann es. '- Kurzweiligkeit' Wie oben geschrieben; ein Event ist wie eine Geschichte. In einer Geschichte möchte man nicht ellenlange Diskussionen oder Reisebeschreibungen lesen, sondern primär die Handlung fortführen. Der Rest ist eigentlich nur schmückendes Beiwerk. Deshalb, bei aller Dynamik und allem aktivem Mitwirken; nicht vergessen, dass das Event irgendwann einmal seinen Abschluss finden muss und dass klar ersichtlich sein muss; es geht weiter. Verlegt z.B. tiefgründigere Diskussionen an das Ende des Events, doch klammert kurze nicht gleich aus, vermeidet weitreichende Reisen usw. Auch hier ein negatives Beispiel: ein Magiervortrag. Vier Vorträge sollen gehalten werden. Beim ersten kommt es zu einer stundenlangen Diskussion, die sich um spitzfindige Details dreht. Die Zuschauer schlafen derweil ein. (Irgendwie habe ich’s mit Magiern.) '- Erfüllen des Angekündigten' Auch wieder ein Punkt, der dem obigen sehr ähnelt. Aber dennoch wichtig. Du musst das halten, was du versprichst. Sagst du zum Beispiel, vier Vorträge sollen gehalten werden und nur einer kommt, ist der Zuschauer automatisch enttäuscht. Keine haltlosen Versprechungen also! '- Kompetenz' Ganz wichtig. Wenn man den Eindruck hat, dass das spielerische Gegenüber keine Ahnung hat von dem, was er tut, dann wird man das Event kaum mehr als gut wahrnehmen. Wenn man als Magier hintergrundtechnischen Quatsch über das Arkane erzählt, wird man als Lachnummer enden, vor allem, wenn man den Vortrag als Lehrvortrag verkauft. Doch gilt hier auch der vorherige Punkt; soll es eine Diskussion über zum Beispiel experimentelle Arkanei werden, ist es angemessen. Aber es gilt trotzdem; man braucht Ahnung, von den Bereichen, in die ihr euch hineinwagt und die man der Öffentlichkeit präsentiert. Punktum. Planung Wieder etwas individuelles. Aber dennoch eigentlich recht einfach. Es gelten die Fragen; Wer? Wann? Wo? Was? Wie? Die Fragen stehen hierbei grundsätzlich in Wechselwirkung, beeinflussen sich gegenseitig. Um ein gelungenes Event zu schaffen, müssen alle Fragen zusammen ein gutes, rundes Paket ergeben und die Zusammenhänge müssen klar ersichtlich sein. Auch muss man alle Fragen außerhalb des Charakters wie innerhalb des Charakters stellen. Denn die Spieler lenken die Charaktere und die Spielwelt von World of Warcraft beeinflusst stark den Verlauf eines jeden Events! '- Wer?' Das Wer wird vor allem von den Geschehnissen bestimmt, die auf dem Event sein werden. Richtet die Auswahl der Teilnehmer so ein, dass es nicht zu unnötigen Störungen und Diskussionen kommt, sodass das Event flüssig ablaufen kann. Zum Beispiel kann man von einem Blutelfen schlecht erwarten, seine eigenen Vettern im Hinterland umzubringen, weil ein Troll es möchte. Um störende Diskussionen auszuklammern, sollte man also auch gleich die Blutelfen ausklammern. '- Wann?' Wann ist in World of Warcraft eigentlich egal. Die Charaktere hätten theoretisch immer Zeit zu jedem Event zu kommen, zu dem sie wollen. Aber die Spieler nicht. Diese Frage ist somit am stärksten von den Spielern bestimmt. Grundsätzlich sollte man darauf achten, dass Events nachmittags/abends stattfinden. Freitag-/Samstagabende, Sonntagnachmittage sowie Familienfeiertage sollte man aber generell meiden. – Man wird jedoch nie einen Termin finden, an dem wirklich jeder potentielle Besucher kann. Das sollte jedem klar sein. Zudem sollte das Event nicht zu lange dauern, oder aber diese lange Dauer vorher angekündigt sein. '- Wo?' Sehr wichtig. Wo man ein Event stattfinden lässt, hängt primär vom Inhalt ab, doch auch von den Personen, die dabei mitwirken sollen. Man kann z.B. nicht lauter Stufe 1 Charaktere in den Schwarzfels/die Brennende Steppe schicken. Auch sollten die Örtlichkeiten, die im Event eine Rolle spielen, vom Startort gut zu erreichen sein und einen direkten Bezug zum Thema haben. Einige negativ Beispiele; eine Hexermesse in der Kathedrale des Lichts, ein Event, bei dem man per Fledermausreiter nach Tarrens Mühle möchte, das aber in Todesend startet. ' - Wie?' Das Wie wurde im Punkt Grundlegendes denke ich schon zur Genüge beleuchtet. Der Rest ist Geschmackssache. '- Was?' Das Was ist natürlich das Gerüst des Events. Hier hangeln sich die Teilnehmer entlang, hier wirken sie mit und das Ganze möchten sie auch schlussendlich überblicken können, als kleine Geschichte in ihrem Kopf abspeichern. Um ein gutes Geschehen hinzubekommen, sollte man sich einfach mit seiner Idee zu einem Brainstorming zusammen setzen und alle Assoziationen aufschreiben, die einem dazu einfallen, sich die besten herausnehmen und sie geschickt miteinander verknüpfen. Plötzliche Stilbrüche sind zu vermeiden. Zum Ausgangsbeispiel zurück: Was? Ansprache an die Untoten, kurze Gemetzel gegen Scharlachrote und Geißel in Tirisfal, Abschließendes Gelage in Brill Wer? Nur Untote, bei den Kämpfen vornehmlich von 4-6, damit die Kämpfe spannend bleiben. Die Stufen deshalb so niedrig, damit man sich einen Twink fürs Event leicht hochspielen könnte. Natürlich möchten manche Spieler dies nicht tun, aber alles hat seine Vor- und Nachteile. Die anderen müssen dann halt beim Gelage wieder dazu kommen. Wo? Thronsaal von Lordaeron – Feld nördlich von Unterstadt – Scharlachroter Posten nördlich von Unterstadt – Brill Wann? Dienstag, 20:15 Uhr Wie? Ansprache in Stichpunkten verfassen, dann vortragen, mit einem Kommandanten den Angriff führen, mit Wirt und ein, zwei Kellnern die Kämpfer versorgen. Organisation Die Organisation beschäftigt sich primär mit der Angelegenheit, alle Dinge so bereitzustellen, dass das Event wie geplant ablaufen kann. Mehr ist es nicht und mehr soll es auch nicht sein. Wenn man die Planung erst einmal vollends abgeschlossen hat, kann man sich beruhigt an die Organisation machen, denn man hat das Grundgerüst aufgebaut und muss es nur noch mit Zement festigen. Hier deshalb einige Tipps, wie man das anstellt und was man tun sollte. '- Ankündigung' Die Ankündigung eines Events ist essentiell. Die potentiellen Mitwirkenden müssen schließlich wissen, was sie verpassen können. Es macht sich immer gut, die Ankündigungen in die Foren der Gemeinschaften zu setzen, die man erreichen will, ins Realmforum ebenso. Damit hätte man den Grundstock erfüllt. Wie sollte diese Ankündigung aussehen? Kurz, knapp und mit allen nötigen Informationen gefüllt. Zudem sollte sie neugierig machen. Am besten machen sich ein Teil für die Charaktere in Form eines Aushangs oder einer Ansprache, die vor allem die Motivation des Events herausstellen sollte, sodass sich die besuchenden Charaktere bereits einstellen und abstimmen können. Wem das zu billig ist, der sei kreativ. ;] Im Spielerteil würde ich lediglich noch einmal alle Punkte klar, deutlich und knapp zusammenfassen sowieso das Event kurz umreißen, um die Erwartungshaltung der Spieler in eine bestimmte Richtung zu lenken. '- Atmosphäre' Die richtige Ausgangsatmosphäre schafft ganz klar der Ort. Dann folgen die Teilnehmer, deren Kleidung, deren Verhalten, die Wortwahl der Eventsteuernden und schließlich auch noch technische Dinge wie zum Beispiel Tippgeschwindigkeit, Rechtschreibung, Grammatik. Aus diesem Grunde sei gesagt; beschafft vernünftige Kleidung für eure Charaktere, das macht schon einen guten Eindruck. Man sollte versuchen, die Atmosphäre mithilfe einiger Emotes zu verstärken, man kann auch die Umgebung beschreiben, indem man entweder einen Metakanal eröffnet, einen Schlachtzug gründet oder einfach einen | vor die Umgebungsbeschreibung im Emotechannel setzt. Verkauft Charaktere so gut wie möglich! Ihre Sprache sollte auch dem Event angemessen sein, besonders wenn die Charaktere extra für das Event erstellt wurden! Wie man dies schafft, ist eure Sache. Entweder ihr fertigt einen groben Text vor oder aber ihr macht das Ganze spontan, was auch recht gut funktioniert. '- Chatdichte' Nichts ist nerviger, als bei jeder Ansage des Gegenübers hochscrollen zu müssen, um diese überhaupt zu lesen. Wenn das Event also ein ‚freies’ Event werden soll, bei dem alle Charaktere mit allen Charakteren reden können, dann musst du genügend Raum schaffen, auf dem man sich unterhalten kann. '- Bereitstellen des Nötigen' Vor dem Event muss alles an seinem Platz sein. Nichtspielercharaktere am besten dort stehen, wo sie gebraucht werden, die richtigen Klamotten tragen, die richtigen Gegenstände haben. Der Eventleiter, sprich du, muss anwesend sein, die richtigen Gegenstände haben, überhaupt alles muss dort sein, wo man es braucht. Sorge dafür, dass dem so ist! Es ist zwar manchmal eine Scheißarbeit, aber es lohnt sich. '- ‚Nichtspielercharaktere’' Sie kann man immer gebrauchen und sie sind meist sehr atmosphärefördernd; die NSCs. Suche dir die richtigen und vor allem kompetente sowie zuverlässige Spieler aus, die diesen Job erfüllen! Weihe sie vor dem Event in alles Nötige ein und gib ihnen Hinweise, wenn nötig. Nerve sie, bis sie an dem richtigen Platz stehen und sorge dafür, dass sie auch ganz sicher da sind. Denn wenn du NSCs ankündigst und in deinen Plot einbaust, ist es sehr schlecht, wenn sie nicht da sind. Zum Beispiel: Ankündigung erfolgt in Form eines Ausrufers und eines Forenposts. Alle Interessenten, die auf den Ausrufer reagieren, informiere ich auch über die Stufenbeschränkung. Nun einen Untoten Priester und einen Untoten Krieger erstellen. Der Krieger wird etwa auf Stufe 8 hochgestufelt und bekommt ein ordentliches Schwert sowie eine ordentliche Rüstung, am besten die Standardrüstung vom Schmied. Der Priester bekommt sowohl eine schwarze Robe als auch ein Outfit, dass sich als Gastwirt gut macht. Außerdem heuere ich mir zwei gute Bekannte an, die die Nichtspielercharaktere, Kellner, mimen und schicke ihnen die Ausrüstung zu, die sie benötigen. Ich gehe ebenfalls durch alle möglichen Lokale, um Alkohol zu besorgen, pumpe ein paar Köche an, die mir gutes Futter für die Leute herstellen. Der Priester wird dann im Thronsaal von Lordaeron hingestellt, die Rede grob in Stichpunkten aufgeschrieben. Der Krieger wird vor das Tor gestellt, auf ihn logge ich nach der Rede um, nachdem ich die Untoten zu ihm geschickt habe. Er sortiert auch die Kämpfer aus. Die beiden Bekannten sind noch mit von der Partie und kämpfen Seite an Seite gegen Geißel und Kreuzzug. Dann wird es Zeit, dass der Anführer die Untoten nach Brill entlässt, ich und meine Bekannten umloggen. Ich hetze mit dem Priester nach Brill, schreibe sein Flag um, ziehe ihn um und dort werden im Gasthaus sowie auf dem Vorplatz die Gäste bewirtet, je nach Masse. Durchführung Der große Tag ist da. Der Monitor strotzt vor Post-its, das Notizbuch ist voller Schmierereien, die man sich auf dem Nachhauseweg noch einmal gemacht hat und der Kopf brummt. Muss das jetzt wirklich sein? Ja, es muss. Die Durchführung ist je nachdem, wie gut man vorbereitet ist, einfach oder schwierig. Aber eines steht fest; sie muss sein. Man kann nicht einfach das Event fünf Minuten vorher absagen, weil man nicht will oder keine Lust hat, außer es ist etwas wirklich schwerwiegendes. Augen zu und durch. Auch hier meine kleine Strichliste, was man so alles beachten sollte. '- Komfort' Du als Spieler und Eventorganisator brauchst alles an Komfort, was du kriegen kannst. Eine Flasche Cola neben dir, vielleicht noch ein paar Chips, die Heizung so hochgedreht, dass die Fingerchen warm sind und natürlich vorher aufs Klo gehen, sehr wichtig. Wenn deine Finger steif sind, kannst du nicht schreiben, wenn sich dein Körper unwohl fühlt, bist du kaum in der Lage, deine Konzentration ganz auf das Event zu lenken. Alles, was du kontrollieren kannst, sollte also demnach auf Optimum sein. '- Kommunikation' Rede mit deinen Nichtspielercharakteren. Lass dir Feedback geben, was an verschiedenen Stellen passiert. Sage ihnen zur Not auch noch einmal, was sie machen müssen. Frage jedoch nie während des Events nach ihrer Meinung, aber reagiere auf die Reaktionen deines Publikums. Ersteres würde dich nur verunsichern und letzteres sorgt dafür, dass das Event ein dynamisches Flair bekommt. '- Ruhe' Du selbst musst Ruhe bewahren und vermitteln. Das ist sehr wichtig, denn bei dir laufen alle Fäden zusammen. Wenn andere, mitwirkende Spieler unsicher sind, musst du die richtige Antwort parat haben. Das ist deine Aufgabe. '- Korrektur' Analog dazu sei gesagt, dass du nicht krampfhaft an dem festhalten solltest, was du geplant und organisiert hast. Siehst du, dass es Fehler gibt oder Möglichkeiten, es besser zu machen, dann mach es, doch vergiss nicht, es konsequent weiterzuführen. '- Der Stupser' Analog zum letzten Punkt hier noch etwas; wenn du siehst, dass ein Event, das von deinen Mitwirkenden getragen wird, auf der Stelle läuft dann gibt einem von ihm die nötigen Informationen, die Leute in die richtige Richtung zu stupsen. Sonst wird alles recht schnell langweilig. '- Abschluss' Deinen Teilnehmern muss in jedem Fall ab einem bestimmten Punkt klar sein; jetzt ist das Event vorbei und wir sind uns selbst überlassen. Der Abschluss muss mit dem restlichen Event in Einklang sein. Meist ist das nicht schwer, ein zwei Sätze, das war es auch schon. '- Im Anschluss: Meinungen' Hole dir Meinungen ein, wie die Leute es fanden und was du verbessern könntest. Viele Leute nehmen kein Blatt vor den Mund, aber wenn sie nur vage andeuten, dass etwas mies war, hake nach, bis du etwas Konkretes bekommst. Nimm dir Kritik soweit zu Herzen, wie sie nicht gegen dein grundsätzliches Eventkonzept geht. ''Hier wäre es zu langwierig und aufgrund verschiedenster Faktoren nicht möglich zum Beispiel eine Durchführung zu schreiben. Denkt euch euren Teil. '' Nun dürfte das Event abgeschlossen sein, du hast dazu gelernt und kannst dich jetzt endlich, wahrscheinlich mit steifen Fingern, deinem Feierabend widmen. Hast, je nachdem, wie die Meinungen ausfielen, ein gutes, oder schlechtes Gefühl im Bauch und wirst dir wahrscheinlich nie wieder die Mühe machen wollen, etwas zu organisieren, weil es dir ganz bestimmt nicht gefallen hat. Als Organisator bemerkt man alles, vor allem das Negative. Doch lass dir gesagt sein; Events veranstalten ist eine tolle Sache. Und macht süchtig. Bis hierhin und nicht weiter. Für Fragen bin ich gerne offen sowie für persönliche Beratung zu Events. Doch das meiste, was ich weiß, steht eigentlich oben. Kategorie:Guides